Jane Doe
Jane Doe is a RED Soldier Freak with a Stainless Pot created by YouTube user OluapPlayer. Appearence and Personality Jane Doe appears as a RED Soldier wearing a Stainless Pot and a Gentle Manne's Service Medal. He is a very friendly man who's not afraid of showing his opinion on something. Courageous and righteous, he'll do everything to protect his wife and son from the other bizarre freaks that inhabit Oluapland. Jane has a large hate for BLU Gentlemanly Demo, after he kidnapped his wife and tried to kill him several times. Jane Doe's wife has no known name, and is just called "Gardevoir" by her friends. She's an alien coming from an unknown world, and possesses mysterious psychic abilities. She is known to be shy and friendly, but can be very dangerous when angered. She is never heard talking, and very few have heard her true voice, though she has been seen giggling at least once. Biography Formerly a Thieving BLU Soldier, Jane Doe was different from the others as he had no interest in stealing or causing harm. Because of this, he never received a hat, and was bullied by the other BLU Soldiers. When Official Heavy attacked the BLU Soldier base of Gullywash, Jane was abandoned by his fellow men and was left alone to confront the angry Heavy. Official Heavy, however, saw that Jane was different, and allowed him to live. As Jane ran away from the now destroyed base, an alien rocket fell in Gullywash, blocking his path. Upon inspecting the rocket, he found an unconscious humanoid alien girl with white skin and green hair, who he immediatly saved from the debris. When the alien girl woke up, Jane invited her to be his roommate in his apartment, which she accepted. This alien girl's name was Gardevoir, and their friendship soon became love. Gardevoir crafted Jane a Stainless Pot, and some time later they had a son, Sergeant Plushie. Now they live happily together, raising their little kid. Powers and Abilities Unlike his former BLU Soldier brethren, Jane Doe is really resistant to damage, surviving things that would kill a normal person with ease. Jane has been seen falling from a volcano several meters high into the ground, suffering no damage whatsoever. Jane Doe is very skilled with Rocket Launchers, Shotguns, Laser Weapons and Shovels. He can use all weapons available in the Soldier loadout. His Stainless Pot also appears to be made of an indestructable material, giving him immunity to blows to the head or headshots. Despite looking impractical and dangerous, Jane Doe is perfectly capable of shielding himself with his Pot. Jane Doe's wife is known to have powerful psychic powers, being able of making people levitate simply by pointing at them. Faults and Weaknesses *Jane is vulnerable to bullets and as such cannot survive being shot too many times. He can also be defeated by being blown up though the use of explosives. *Another way of defeating him is stealing his Pot, which not only demoralizes him greatly, also causes his wife to smack him away in rage until he finds it. Notable Videos *Jane Doe's Amazing Adventures *sniper.wmv *The Happy 1000 Subscribers Milestone Video *Soldier's Gardevoir crafts a hat *Some random Gmod video on Harvest *The return of Dr Noooo *Tarnish notte the majesty of my Wiki Cap *Some random Gmod video on Item Test *Jane Doe's Amazing Adventures+ *Official Heavy rescues an innocent female (Gardevoir only) *Emmisary of the Sentry daleks Trivia *Jane Doe's wife gave birth to their child in Dr. Noooo's hospital. *Jane Doe holds an undying hate for Battle Medics, that is, Medics who engage the enemy with their primary weapon and forget the healing they must provide to teammates. Category:Near-normal Category:Enthusiasts Category:Soldiers Category:Monsters made by OluapPlayer Category:Neutral Good beings Category:Multi-teamed Category:Friendly